


and so they will be kings

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Best Friends, Blood Brothers, Bounty Hunters, Brotherly Love, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Exploration, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Murder, Pet Names, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Princes & Princesses, Running Away, Sarcasm, World Travel, commoner!dream, hello rivalstwt, is there a plot? idk its just them exploring, prince!techno, they travel the world and bicker, this is all platonic u fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "We could run," Dream suggests, his shoulders squared as he stares off into the night sky. "Why not?" He turns, his smiley face mask hanging off the side of his face. "You're not happy here, I'm not happy here. What's there to lose?"Techno lets the silence hang in the air between them, going over all the possibilities in his head. "Everythin'," Techno settles on. "There's everythin' to lose," he pauses, taking in a shuddery gasp of air. "Let's do it.""Yeah?" Dream looks at him, slipping his mask off."Yeah," Techno confirms with a tired smile. "Let's run."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), if u ship these two dni w me, techno doesnt like being shipped gtfo here, tf is this "dreamnoblade" shit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 430





	and so they will be kings

Techno sits in his father's throne, staring ahead of himself. Paintings litter the walls, racks of armour shining next to them. The carpet in front of him is red outlined in yellow, purple imprinted at the edges, if only to show off their wealth. There are no guards today, only himself and the silence that nighttime brings. The hall leads into a balcony, one which hangs over the edge of the capital. The moon hangs heavy in the sky, its faint glow barely reaching the throne. Techno tilts his head ever so slightly at the sound of someone's breathing, smiling when he recognises the pattern. "Dream," he greets, hearing the other curse underneath his breath. "You're gettin' better at that. I almost didn't notice you." 

Dream's footsteps become obvious when he allows them to be, walking out onto the carpeted ground that leads to the throne. "I almost had you," Dream announces, sitting down at Techno's feet, peering up at him. "So, your Highness," he tilts his mask up, grinning like the madman he is. "Any reason you're up here on the King's throne?" Dream asks, standing back up. He toys with the strings of his mask, and Techno wishes that he had something to do with his hands. He reaches up, deciding to play with the golden necklaces around his throat, the ones that dangle down onto his chest. 

"I felt lonely," Techno murmurs, staring past his only friend, looking out at the night sky. "I figured that you'd come and see me," he admits with a forced smile, pushing himself off of the throne. He starts to walk, keeping his footsteps silent, although they're already muffled against the carpet. He listens to Dream trail behind him, only stopping when he reaches the edge of the balcony, staring down at the city below him. "I hate it here," Techno has said those words every night, and yet they still don't feel true enough. "I want to leave."

"Then.." Dream starts, sliding to stand next to him. He puts his arm on Techno's shoulder, his mask worn like a visor above his head. "Why don't you? You have a few younger brothers, don't you? A couple of younger sisters. There are plenty of candidates of who could be King," Dream says the words like they mean nothing, like they're unimportant and supposed to be brushed off without second thought. Techno knows he means well, but it has never, and will never, be that simple. Leaving means search parties. Leaving means wars and treaties broken. "It doesn't have to be you, Techno. You never asked to be royalty." 

And yet still, it is his duty to remain. 

"Alas," Techno mutters, leaning against the golden rails. The balcony is white and golden, polished and scrubbed clean every single day. Purple lines the edges of the columns, and it's only to show off their wealth. Techno has decided that he hates the colour purple. "They would hunt me down like an animal," he starts, peering down at the city that he's supposed to rule. "They would drag me back, kickin' and screamin'. They would never let me be free. I'm supposed to be their Prince, and their Prince I will be." 

Dream heaves a sigh next to him, bringing his hand to rest on Techno's back, right below his neck. "You're dramatic, Prince Technoblade. Almost to a fault. Well," Dream moves his hand, taking a step back. "Your Highness," he bows, a coy grin worming its way onto his stupid face. Techno can't hide his own smile, even if the title of royalty rubs him the wrong way. It feels less mocking when Dream says it, although he knows his best friend means it in the most mocking way possible. "Seems like our time is up," he motions to the sky, and Techno sighs at the sight of the sun, at the sight of the colours that blend the sky together in one big artistic mess. Orange and pink and gold fill up the sky, wisps of clouds dragged along the axis of the world. "I'll speak to you tomorrow, my dearest Prince." 

Techno rolls his eyes, grabbing Dream by the back of his shirt collar. "My dearest rogue," he starts, drawing out the syllables. "If you are to call me that again, I will have you publicly executed in the middle of the capital. That is a _promise_ , you filthy commoner." Dream grins at him, weaseling his way out of Techno's grasp with ease. If Techno wanted to, he could have kept his grip on Dream without breaking a sweat. Though he knows that he wouldn't - if Dream were to ever be caught, his teasing threats of execution would become promises, and they would mock him until they day he died. 

"Okay, my love," Dream teases back, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Techno. Stay safe."

"I always do," Techno assures him. "You as well, Dream." 

It's the same exchange of words every night, but they're still words that Techno holds dear to his heart. He watches as Dream salutes him before he disappears into the shadows, slipping his mask back down. Techno watches as the mess of dirty blonde hair leaves his sight, prancing off into another escapade. Techno lets out a sigh when his friend's footsteps finally stop echoing along the hallways, staring down at the city below. It's only known as the capital, never having achieved a proper name. Dream has called it the city of hope before, although Techno has only heard scorn in his tone whenever he says those words. 

He breathes out, turning away from the so called city of hope, staring at his father's throne. His father has never been the kindest man, much less so when he became King. Techno has heard the stories, he's heard of how his father murdered cities, how he burnt down countries, how he slaughtered families. His father, a man with no name, with no face. Techno has heard the whispers, he's heard of how his father wants to take the Gods, how he wants to _become_ a God. Techno avoids his father at all costs. He's positive that his other siblings do the same, although some of them are too young to understand what it means to be a God. 

Techno looks away from the throne, reaching up to touch the crown on his head. He pauses when he feels nothing but hair, tangling his fingers through the strands. He smiles, glancing back to the city of hope. Of course. He lets his arms fall back to his sides, trying hard to keep his smile from widening. He glances towards the shadowed corner where Dream disappeared, his shoulders slouching at the sight of polished gold, indented with many gemstones. The main one is the colour of blood, a so called ruby. The others outline it, all of them different colours. Some are green and blue and purple, a few are orange. Techno has never liked his crown. He never wanted it - it was forged in blood and rage. 

It was forged from his own blood. The metals were bound together through pinpricks and agony, and they are a constant reminder of how he is controlled, of how he is never going to be free. 

Techno looks away when he picks up the crown, sliding it back onto his head with ease. He knows that he can't leave, so he might as well accept it. With the crown on his head, Techno turns and walks from the throne room, dragging his hands along the walls, breathing out his last breath of freedom as the night slips from his fingertips. 

* * *

"Your parries are off," the knight commander tells him, not unkindly. The commander is never unkind, and he almost treats Techno as if he were his son. Techno thinks that he would much prefer to be raised under the guidance of the knight commander rather than his own father, though he doesn't have a say in the matter. "You need to be less predictable, more elusive-" his words are cut off when something shatters a few metres away from them, and Techno feels his ears perk up. He reaches up immediately, smoothing them down, ruffling his hair to hide them. It isn't like it matters, the entire kingdom is aware that he isn't a pureblooded human, but they still scorn him for it. "By the Gods," the commander mutters under his breath. "I'll be back in a few moments." 

Techno rolls his eyes, opting to stare at the hedges by where his trainer had been standing. "Hello, Dream," he offers a gentle smile, watching as the smiley face mask greets him a second later. "There are easier ways of talking to me, you know," Dream doesn't slip off his mask, but Techno is fairly certain that he's grinning. Dream slips out from under the hedges, resting his arm on Techno's shoulder as he stands next to him. "I really hate it when you do that," Techno shrugs off his friend's arm, turning to point his sword at his chest. "You should learn manners, commoner." 

"Oh, should I?" Dream glides back with ease, his feet barely touching the ground. Techno still isn't convinced that Dream is as human as he says he is. "It's not fair to threaten those with fewer weapons, my dearest Prince." 

"I think it's perfectly fair," Techno grins, but he tosses Dream his sword, grabbing another one that rests a wooden block. "My enemy, after all," he smirks, tilting his head to the side. "Is a simple commoner. Who says that I'm not supposed to just kill you where you stand, peasant?" 

"My Prince.." Dream stands a little straighter, pointing his sword at Techno. "I think we both know that you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

Techno grins, putting his sword's edge right next to Dream's. "Is that a challenge, commoner?" 

"I think it just might be, Prince," Techno takes it as one. He parries forwards, ignoring the warning bells that go off in his head. He slides to the side when Dream lunges forwards, quickly grabbing a shield from the rack by the side of his right foot. He whirls around, holding up said shield to block Dream's sword from cutting him. "Unfair!" Dream cackles, so Techno throws the shield at him. 

"If you wanted it so badly, you could have just asked, peasant!" Techno taunts, sliding away from his sparring partner a second later. "I've got no qualms goin' without a shield. Do _you_ , my kind commoner?" 

"Never." Dream tosses his shield to the side, standing a little straighter. He reaches up, setting the hilt of the sword in his mouth, spreading out his fingers as he holds up his hands. The smiley mask mocks him, and Techno can't help but take the bait. He rushes forward, almost immediately being knocked off balance. Dream wraps a leg around one of Techno's, but Techno refuses to be made a fool of this early into their training session. He drops to the ground, dragging his friend with him as he does so. He rolls out of the way before Dream's sword can accidentally cut him, leaping back up to his feet. 

He looks down, scowling at his now-muddied outfit. "Look what you've done," he sighs, tilting his head back as dramatically as he can. "You're a menace, my dear commoner," he sighs again, shrugging off his overcoat, tossing it to the side. "I should have you executed for that."

"You should," Dream agrees, standing back up. He wipes the mud off of his pants, heaving a sigh at the dirt on his clothes. "May I add, my lovely Prince, that I was not the one to pull us to the ground?" Dream reaches up, flipping up his mask for half a second to rub his eyes with mud-caked gloves. "Oh, shit," Techno stiffens at the words. "Well, my dear Prince," Dream laughs, bowing. "Seems like I must go. Goodbye, dear!" Dream moves as to run, but he pauses right next to Techno's ear. "Be safe, Techno." And with that, he's off running, disappearing through the streets. 

"Your Highness!" The knight commander shouts, his hands on Techno's shoulders, weighing him down, keeping him trapped in place. Keeping him _trapped_. Techno takes a step back, anxiety flooding his chest. They didn't see Dream's face, surely, they didn't see his face. "Are you alright? Did that boy hurt you?" 

"No, he didn't," Techno shakes his hand, dropping his sword. He's not supposed to do that, he's never supposed to drop a weapon, but he doesn't care. If anyone saw Dream's face, they would have him executed, they would make Techno watch. The King, his father, he might find out about their friendship. He would make Techno kick the chair out from under him, they would make Techno _kill_ him. "Did you- did you see what he looked like, sir?" 

The knight commander shakes his head, and relief pools in Techno's stomach, his previous anxiety easing its way out of his heart. "No, my apologies, my Lord," he bows, clenching his hands into fists. "I shall order my knights to find him-"

"Don't," Techno shakes his head, allowing himself to rest. "Don't. I doubt he's much of a threat," Techno smiles, leaning to the left a bit. He can see the muddied footprints leading out of the training field, though they end once they reach the city. Of course Dream would notice, he's too smart not to. "I appreciate your concern, sir, but I doubt he'll be comin' back. I think you gave him a good enough scare." The knight commander raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't object. He legally can't, though he could still vocalise his concerns. 

"Of course, my Lord. Is there a particular reason as of why you decided to humour the boy?" 

That boy, Techno thinks, is a man. He is the same age as Techno, and there is no reason for him to only be referred to as "the boy". Though Techno knows he cannot say anything, unless he wishes to risk Dream's safety, but he hates it nonetheless. He wishes that he could give Dream the credit that he deserves, he wishes that Dream did not have to live in fear of being caught talking to him. Techno wishes that they could be friends without having to worry about the world trying to kill them.

"He seemed like a good sparrin' partner." Are the words that he settles on.

"Was he?" The knight commander seems to notice. Techno can tell by the way he lowers his voice, by the way he softens his words and unclenches his fists and jaws. 

Techno smiles. "He was."

* * *

Techno watches as the sun starts to go down, cueing his time to leave. He pushes himself up on the ledge of the balcony, dragging himself up to the first ledge of the roof. Techno kicks up with his feet, murmuring a swear when he feels his hands nearly slip, not having expected that sudden edge. "Careful, my dear Prince," he lets a sigh of relief exit his throat when he hears Dream's voice, feels his hands on his own. "Can't have you slipping now, now can we?"

"We cannot," Techno agrees, allowing his friend to help him up. "Thank you. They removed the broken tong that held some of this up," he notes, frowning as he eyes the rest of the ledge. "Did they move anythin' else? Did they fix anythin'?" He asks, although it's mostly to himself. He stares down at the capital, the city of hope, letting his mind wander for a few moments. "Dream. I'm not happy here," he knows that Dream knows, he's very well aware of that. But Techno enjoys complaining when people actually will listen to him. "How do you deal with it? How do you deal with this place, this hellscape? This so-called city of hope," Techno scoffs. "Why would they ever call it the city of hope when all it does is crush dreams and hurt people?" 

Dream sighs. "I wish I knew. I don't deal with it very well. I just bury it and hope that it goes away, and that tends to work. Though, I doubt that's healthy," he laughs, bitterly. "There is one thing I know how to do, however."

"What might that be, my lovely commoner?"

"We could run," Dream suggests, his shoulders squared as he stares off into the night sky. "Why not?" He turns, his smiley face mask hanging off the side of his face. "You're not happy here, I'm not happy here. What's there to lose?" 

Techno lets the silence hang in the air between them, going over all the possibilities in his head. "Everythin'," Techno settles on. "There's everythin' to lose," he pauses, taking in a shuddery gasp of air. "Let's do it."

"Yeah?" Dream looks at him, slipping his mask off. 

"Yeah," Techno confirms with a tired smile. "Let's run."

Dream looks at him, his eyes narrowed. "You've never said yes to it before," he points out, his tone a little too suspicious. "What changed?" Techno closes his eyes, trying to think on what has finally made him change his mind. 

"When you got caught," he murmurs. "When you decided to train with me that day. I realised how much you were riskin', and how it wasn't fair for me to make you do that."

"You never made me do anything," Dream tells him. "I did that because I could. Because I wanted to. I didn't do it because I had to, Techno. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that I decided to do. I'd do it again," he closes his eyes, leaning back against the cold roof. "It's a real shame you didn't agree to this in spring, Prince Technoblade." Techno scoffs, rolling his eyes as he lays back next to his friend. 

"Agreed," he lets out a quiet snort, staring up at the sky. "I'm not a Prince anymore, Dream. I'm a commoner, just like you. A peasant, if you will. The lowest of the low. Someone without a title, someone who has nothin' to their name. Are you positive that you would want to leave?" He asks, turning his head to look at his friend. "That you would want to start over? I know you've made a life for yourself here, in the city of hope." 

Dream snorts. "I've never really wanted to live here," he shrugs as best as he can. "I never left because you wouldn't come with me," he explains, softly. "I wasn't born here. I was born in a really small village. I came here as a pack donkey, to be used as a communication line between my parents and their clients," Dream rolls his eyes. "And then, one day, I got word that my parents had died. So.." he laughs. "I stayed. And then I met this really annoying Prince named Technoblade, who wouldn't leave me alone." 

Techno grins, watching as the stars twinkle and sparkle in the sky, dancing around in his vision. The jet-black of the night feels calm, stilling his nerves for once. "That doesn't sound like me," he teases, nudging Dream with his elbow. "Do you think we should go now?" Techno asks, closing his eyes for a moment. "It's night. They wouldn't look for us until mornin', and I think we could run pretty far in that amount of time." Dream makes a thoughtful noise next to him, humming quietly. 

"I don't see why not. Do you want to bring anything, or do you just want to run?" Techno thinks for a second, tapping his fingers against the roof under him. "I've got some clothes for you. You shouldn't be wearing some royal shit," Dream grins. "Since, you know. Commoner, and all that."

"Commoner and all that," Techno repeats, smiling at the words when they leave his tongue. They feel _right_. "I wouldn't mind being royalty," Techno explains, sitting up. "Just not here. Somewhere else, maybe. Somewhere that.." he shrugs. "We could be Kings together, if we wanted to. We could make our own kingdom, we could conquer this place and rule the world." 

Dream laughs, ducking his head, his mask sliding down. "I wouldn't mind that. Maybe not the whole taking over the world thing, but I wouldn't mind being a King with you. So long as we weren't ruled by anyone else. I don't think it'd be that bad," he admits, sitting up. "Okay, Technoblade. I've got a few options for us. There's north of here, south of here, east of here, and west of here. Northerners are more accepting and open to shit, and that's where I came from. East section's got more people that look like you, hybrids. They would take you in without a second of hesitation. Me, not so much. Southerners are kind of dangerous, a lot of mercenary groups come from the south, and they're not very supportive of your dad."

"Neither am I." Techno mutters, earning him an annoyed look from Dream. 

"And the west, that might be the worst. Filled with racists and bigots, especially against hybrids. They'd probably kill you," he sighs. "So maybe the west would be the worst place for us to go. But it's got a really good assassin guild, and I doubt that they wouldn't let us in. We're killers, you and I." 

Techno snorts, standing up. He offers a hand to Dream, who takes it with ease, pulling himself up. Techno stares out at the city of hope, brushing his hair back. It's not long enough to really do much with, but it's still long nonetheless. "I'd like to just explore," he murmurs. "To travel around. I don't want to settle down."

"Well, my dearest Prince," Dream grins at him, spreading an arm out, gesturing to the capital. "The world is open to us, now. There's no good reason to not explore, if that's what you want."

"Is that what _you_ want?" Techno asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, Techno," Dream wheezes. "You've never been allowed to make a choice for yourself. Live a little, yeah? Grab life by the ass and drive that bitch around, huh?" 

Techno blinks. "That's disgustin', Dream." 

"Nah," his best friend closes his eyes, grinning a little more. "Just a metaphor. I'd like to travel with you, Technoblade. Explore the world and shit like that. It sounds fun," Techno smiles, staring off into the distance, watching the lights from the capital glitter and shine in the night sky. "What do you say, my dear Prince?" Dream smirks at him, leaning on his shoulder. "Shall we finally be free from the city of hope?" 

"We shall," Techno agrees, unable to wipe the smile off of his own face. "Let's run, Dream. Let's run."

Dream grins at him, bouncing on his heels. "I thought I would never hear you say that, my dearest Prince," his joy is contagious, and Techno cannot help but bounce his leg, no matter how hard he tries not to. "We need gold, horses, and food and water. I don't wish to die of dehydration, and neither do you. It's a very unfortunate fate, and if we can steer away from that, it would be much prefered."

"Dyin' isn't prefered," Techno adds, moving off the ledge, sliding down until his feet touch the balcony again. "I would prefer to live, my lovely commoner. It would be a shame if we were to die so early on in our adventures, would it not be?" 

"It would be," Dream agrees, landing next to him a second later. "Now, Technoblade," he grins. "Tell me. Do you know how to pick a safe's lock?" 

* * *

Carl's reins are heavy in his hands, the frost biting at his fingertips as he holds them. Dream is on his own horse next to him, looking chilled to the bone. "I can give you my coat," Techno offers, shifting uncomfortably on top of the horse. "I don't mind the cold as much as you do, foreigner," Dream snorts, rolling his eyes. His mask is worn on his head like a visor, which is where he always puts it when it isn't directly over his face. "I'm serious, Dream. I'm built for this kind of weather. I don't mind being a little colder than you if it means you don't die to like," Techno pauses, letting out a shaky breath. "Hypothermia." He watches as a small puff of smoke comes from his mouth, watches as it swirls out of existence a second later. 

"Hypothermia," Dream repeats, sounding bored. "As if I would die to something natural," he snorts, ducking his head. "I'm perfectly suited for this type of weather, my dearest Prince. I think I'll be just f-" 

Before he can finish, Techno is already shrugging off his coat. He launches it at his friend's face, watching as Dream nearly falls of his horse, cleverly named Rocket, in reaction. "You're too stubborn for your own good," Techno tells him, shivering when the cold numbs his now-exposed arms. Admittedly, he is wearing long sleeves and two layers of clothes, but the winters in the south are harsh and unrelenting. "And I'm not a Prince anymore, Dream. I'm just like you," Techno smiles, snapping Carl's reins. "A simple commoner with nothin' to his name. No title, no bags, nothin'. Just a tired, weary traveler." 

"You're dramatic, Technoblade," Dream murmurs. Techno smiles when he slips his arms through the coat's sleeves, pulling the hood over his head. It's lined with soft fur, the interior made out of silk. Techno has always liked that coat the most, if only because he was the one who bought it for himself. he never got to be in control of his money, and the one time that he had, he was allowed to buy whatever he liked. He bought a coat for the winter, seeing as how he had so few of those. "I never knew you had extra silk to outline your clothes. Isn't there an outage?"

"This was from before," Techno explains, glancing over his shoulder, looking back to the city of hope. "From before the outage. I bought it when I was allowed to have my own money. Before my f- the King," he mutters, "started to control my funds. I didn't have a coat, and I figured that I might as well buy somethin' that I needed with my own money. I didn't really want anythin' frivolous. People already looked at me different."

Dream wheezes, gripping onto Rocket's reins a little tighter. "I wonder why, Techno. Maybe it was because you were royalty, and to be feared?" He offers, quirking up an eyebrow. "Although you really aren't that scary when someone takes the time to talk to you. You've quite the dramatic exterior, my dearest Prince." Techno rolls his eyes, watching as snow falls from the sky, falling onto the top of his coat, sliding down to Dream's back. Carl's mane is dusted with snowflakes, and Techno can see a few of the crystals melting on his arms. 

"It's all learnt," Techno assures him, frowning when he hears Carl whine. "I think we might have a trail," he drops his voice, glancing over to Dream. "Carl is upset. He never gets upset unless someone is tryin' to hurt me or you." Dream nods, going silent for a few moments. They continue to ride in the snow, both silent as they listen for any sign of danger. Dream's eyes are squeezed shut, clearly trying to enhance his other senses. Techno resists the urge to look behind him, knowing that if he does, he'll give away that he knows his assailants are there. 

Techno pretends like he doesn't hear a twig snap in half behind them. He lowers his hand down to his hip, resting his fingers around the hilt of his sword. He sees Dream's hand slowly trail to his back, reaching for the bow that's strung across it. "Halt!" So much for silence, Techno thinks. He looks at Dream, raising an eyebrow. "Thief, return the Crown Prince Technoblade, or else you shall die to my hands!" Techno doesn't recognise the voice, shaking his head at the look that Dream settles him with. 

"Run or fight?" He asks as softly as he can, still not turning. He knows that they both have armour under their clothes, he knows that an arrow to the back wouldn't kill either one of them. Techno intends on keeping that knowledge to himself. Dream slips on his mask, and that gives Techno the answer he needs. He snaps Carl's reins, turning his horse around. Carl snorts, kicking his front legs up as he races towards Techno's assailants. "The Crown Prince will not be returnin'." Techno announces, unsheathing his sword. 

"Damn right he won't be!" Dream shouts. Techno sees him and Rocket turn out of the corner of his eye, though he doesn't focus on them for long. Carl sprints towards the small group of hunters, and Techno lowers his sword, charging. He feels the warmth of blood against his cheek, looking back behind him. One man is on the ground, clutching his arm. Techno grins, patting Carl's flank, urging him to turn back. "On your left, my dearest Prince!" Dream yells, notching an arrow. He lets the bow fly back, and Techno sees his arrow bury itself into a man's throat. 

"Thank you, my lovely commoner," Techno grins, elbowing a man in the nose when he tries to grab Techno by the leg. "To your right!" He parries his sword forwards, blocking a hit from one of the men. He doesn't recognise their sigils burnt into their armour, and he assumes that they're bounty hunters. It wouldn't be the first time that Techno's had to dispatch a small group of hunters who wanted his head. 

It's over in a few moments, the panicked yelling and shouting dying out into pained groans and muffled whines. Techno trots above a few of the bodies, sliding off of Carl, his feet hitting the ground. "They're not from here," Dream murmurs, standing next to him. He has a nick in his mask, though it blends in with the rest of the damage. "I think these are westerners," he leans on Techno's shoulder, flipping his mask back up. "It would make sense on why they tried to kill you."

"They tried to kill you, too," Techno reminds him. "It wasn't just a me thing, Dream."

Dream laughs, ducking his head when he does. "I suppose you're right, my dearest Prince," Dream stares down at the bodies. "They'd kill anyone who was with you. If you talk to a hybrid, in their eyes, you are no better than the hybrid. I've never understood it," he sighs. "A shame people are bigots. I'm surprised they managed to even get into the capital." 

"They might not have come from there," Techno suggests, throwing himself back onto Carl's back. Dream does the same with Rocket, and then they're traveling again. Admittedly quite a bit faster than they had been before they had been "ambushed". Techno sighs, feeling snow settle in his hair and on his clothes. "Well. It's nice to know that I'm already bein' hunted down."

"Oh, Techno," Dream grins at him, his eyes shut. " _We're_ being hunted down. We're a package deal, remember?" 

Techno smiles, turning his head to the side. "Yeah. I remember."

* * *

Techno sits as still as he can, feeling the cool water wash over his feet and hands. He straightens himself up, sighing when Dream pulls his hair a little too hard. He resists the urge to punch his friend in the stomach as best as he can, although he isn't sure how much longer he can keep himself from doing that. Techno listens to the soft sound of birds singing, listens to the way snow slips off of tree branches, hitting the ground. Dream isn't gentle at all, which is to be expected. "You're not gentle," Techno says the words out loud, even if he knows that his friend is well aware. " _Ow_." 

"You're a baby, my dearest Prince," Dream sighs, his fingertips against Techno's scalp. "I can always stop right now. I'm sure you'd like having half-brown half-pink hair, now wouldn't you?" Techno rolls his eyes, focusing on the water in front of him. It should be much colder, but it isn't. Techno isn't entirely sure why, but he assumes that it has something to do with magic. Most things have something to do with magic if they cannot be immediately explained. "Pink is a good colour for you. I'm glad you chose that." Techno smiles, flicking a finger, watching as the water ripples away from him. 

"I figured that blonde was too cliche," he snorts, watching as a frog leaps from a lilypad, diving into the water. "We should get supplies soon. We're runnin' low on food and water," he is aware that his friend knows this - they've both kept an eye on what little supplies they had managed to bring with them. But still, it feels nicer to let the words out of his throat, and he knows that Dream feels the same way. "I stole a couple thousand gold from the King. I think I could get us some basic things with that." 

Dream makes a noise from behind him, one that sounds similar to approval. "A thousand gold is nothing to a King of many wealths," he murmurs. "That's what the shopkeepers would always say. They really, really did not like your dad, did you know that?" Dream wheezes. "A thousand gold should be enough to get us started. We need to feed the horses, too. Rocket hasn't had anything really nutritious in a week, at least. Carl must have been fed before we left."

"He was," Techno confirms, glancing at the horse out of the corner of his eye. "The King isn't my dad. Not by blood."

"Well," Dream laughs. "I never assumed that he was. After all, you _are_ a hybrid, and he isn't. Plus, none of your siblings look like you," Dream sighs. "It was just a power play. Or I'm assuming it was. Considering how the east was threatening war with him, it was awfully convincing that he suddenly had a hybrid son to prove that he wasn't a racist. Although," Dream pauses, his hands stilling. "That did end up with backlash from the west, but the east has a more powerful army. He does know how to play politics well, I'll give him that much." 

Techno smiles, closing his eyes. It's been a long time since he's had his hair dyed. The last time was when the King made him dye his hair black, so he would look more similar to him. Techno hated that, he absolutely hated having to get rid of his natural hair colour. He hates it significantly less now that it's his decision. Dream threads his fingers through his hair, and Techno sighs when he feels a drop of the dye slide down his face. "Dream. You're makin' a mess."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ ," Dream teases. "I'll just tell the dye to stay in one spot. You'll live, my dearest Prince. This certainly must be the worst experience of your life, is it not?" The urge to punch him in the stomach does not subside, though rather comes back at full force. "Don't look at me like that, Techno."

"I'm not even lookin' at you. Or facin' you. Are you assumin' that I'm disappointed in you?" Techno smiles, opening his eyes again. The frog has returned to its lilypad, its back glistening in the early morning light. Dream doesn't say anything, and Techno doesn't mind. He treasures the silence shared between them. It's always comforting and safe, filled with an indescribable warmth. Techno is unbelievably lucky, he thinks, that he has Dream as a friend. The frog hops back into the water, and Techno pretends like he doesn't flinch when Dream tugs a little too hard. 

He watches as the water glistens, the sun reflecting off of it. The pond is unusually clear, almost crystal. Techno smiles as he watches water gliders stride across the top of the water, disappearing into the reeds a moment later. Dragonflies settle along the edges of the pond, a few landing on his arms. Techno watches as they stay there for a brief period of time before they fly off again, disappearing somewhere. Techno often wonders what it would be like to fly, what it would be like to feel the wind in his lungs, to have complete control of where he goes. 

"Today," Dream starts, "will be a good day." 

"Will it, now?" Techno asks, digging his fingers into the sand. He watches them disappear for a moment before he wiggles them, sending ripples throughout the water. "And how do you know that, my lovely commoner?" 

"Everyday is a good day with you by my side, my dearest Prince," Dream teases, flicking the back of his head. "No, I know because we're free, Techno. We're free from the city of hope. You're no longer bound by your responsibilities, and I don't have to stress about being executed for existing. We are free, and what do free people do, Technoblade?" Dream pauses for longer than he needs to. "They do what they want. They make their own choices. And so," Dream says with a smile in his voice, "I have decided that today will be a good day. And no one can tell me otherwise, because I am right." 

Techno laughs, though silently he agrees, smiling gently to himself. "It'll be a good day," he agrees. "It'll be a good day because we decided that it will be. I like that logic, Dream. I could get behind that." He wonders if it's true or not, if they can make it a good day simply because they said it should be. Techno wouldn't mind having the world work like that. He would like that. He would like that a lot, he decides. 

"Of course, my dearest Prince," Dream laughs. "And every day after this day will be a good day. And it will be a good day because we said so." 

No matter how stupid the words are, Techno agrees with them with his entire soul and being and essence. "And no one can tell us otherwise."

* * *

The capital in the east coast is filled with hybrids. Techno has never seen so many people who look _like him_ , and he can't believe that there are that many people who are hybrids. Piglin hybrids shuffle past him, giving him wide grins and approving nods, clapping him on the shoulder and calling him "son". Dream, for once in his life, has taken off his mask and opted to wear it as a visor for the entire time they've been in the capital. He keeps grinning and laughing, pointing out stalls and merchants that look exciting to him, and..

Techno has never felt more alive and free and happy in his entire life. He waves to the hybrids that wave at him, smiling at the little piglin hybrids that race around his feet before disappearing somewhere else in the market. The air tastes like sea salt and hope, and Techno loves it so much. "Hey, look at this!" Dream grabs him by the arm, whirling him around to face a stall that's run by a wolf hybrid. "They're little charms!" Dream grins, his eyes shining with raw excitement. "Do you think you've got any extra gold to spend on them? They have a green one and a pink one!" Techno looks down at the charms, watching the colours swirl. They're filled with snow at the bottom, stained glass on the outside. They remind him of his first week of traveling. 

"Dear," the wolf hybrid laughs, her ears twitching. "How old are the two of you?"

"Sixteen, ma'am," Dream responds, standing a little straighter. "We've been traveling for about a month now, give or take a week." Techno jabs Dream in the ribs, smiling when he doesn't flinch or wince at the assault. Dream doesn't need to tell strangers that they've been on the run, especially when their descriptions still vaguely match when they left the city of hope.

"Well, my goodness," the hybrid picks up the charms, holding them out. "You two are awfully young to be traveling. Let me tell you something about these charms. They're infused with a protection spell, one that doesn't let its wearer be killed hurt hurt in any way. So long as you're wearing these, nothing bad can ever happen to you," she grins. "Now, you two go on and take these before I change my mind, alright?" 

Dream grins, throwing his hand out and grabbing the baubles without another second of hesitation. "Thank you so much!" He grabs Techno by the arm once more, dragging him off into a small alleyway. "Look at them, they're so pretty!" Dream hands him the green bauble, raising his eyebrows. "To remind you of me, my dearest Prince." Techno snorts, but he takes the charm, tucking it away delicately in his pocket. 

"Thank you, my lovely commoner," Techno grins back at his friend, watching Dream slide the bauble onto one of his necklaces. "She was lyin' to you when she said that it wouldn't let you get hurt," Techno tells him, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't believe her, did you?" Dream grins. 

"Oh, Technoblade. Allow me to have some hope in my dreary life, will you?" 

"Never," Techno teases, dragging his friend back into the crowd. The capital here is called Summersalt, and he thinks that the name is fitting. The air is constantly warm here, filled with life and joy, and the sun is always hanging over them. The capital is right next to a massive ocean that spans on for eons, and its water is so crystal clear that Techno can see straight through it. It's gorgeous, this entire place is _gorgeous_. "I like the east," Techno tells his friend, watching as a few hybrids wander about on the docks, some dipping their feet into the ocean. "I don't like the weather." He admits, sighing as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

"Neither do I," Dream agrees, taking off his mask, waving it as if it were a fan. "You know, I'd like to visit the north sometime. I've heard that they have a lot of cultural foods from all around." 

Techno smiles, letting himself lean on Dream's shoulder. His hair has grown quite a lot since he left the city of hope, and Techno isn't sure if he wants to cut it or not. "We should just eat those foods while we're in the cultural area," Techno murmurs, closing his eyes. The heat beats down on his back, and he's fairly certain that it's making him tired. His eyelids are too heavy for him to open his eyes again, so he doesn't attempt to. "Thank you for convincin' me to leave. I'm.." he yawns, shifting a little closer to his best friend. "I'm happy. I hope you are, too."

"I am," Dream assures him, looping an arm around his neck. "I'm happy here with you, my dearest Prince. I wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world without my best friend by my side." 

"Thank you, my lovely commoner," Techno smiles. "I would go to the ends of the world to be able to explore with you. One day, Dream, we'll be Kings. We'll be Kings together, and we'll fix the world."

"Yes," Dream murmurs, his fingers tapping the docks. "Yes, we will, Technoblade. We will be Kings together."

* * *

Dream is unbearably loud. 

Techno tries to block out the man's snoring, but it's entirely futile. He sighs, rolling out of the shared bed that they paid for for the night. The inn is too hot and the blankets are itchy and feel like they're made out of needles, but it's perfect. Techno was scared that he would act like a cushy royal who couldn't sleep in a barn for a night, and he's eternally grateful he didn't. He cracks his back when he stands, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Techno wanders towards the outside of the inn, quietly going down the stairs, hoping that his roommate doesn't wake up to the creaking. He leans up against the outside of the inn when he reaches it, closing his eyes as he rests his head against the wooden wall. 

Crickets chirp softly in the bushes around him, the early songs of birds already filling his ears. Techno opens his eyes again, watching as the sun slowly starts to rise. He remembers waking up early to go train with the knight commander, to go talk with his tutors. Now, he wakes up early because he can. Because he can choose to do so. As well as Dream's snoring, but that's less poetic sounding than Techno would like it to be. He smiles faintly, watching as clouds drift past his vision, leaving trails of themselves behind. Everything is perfect, everything is exactly as it should be. The air is cool, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair as it goes by. The sky is a pale blue mixed with light oranges and purples, and Techno has never felt more alive. 

The southern section of the world is currently in its autumn season, and Techno adores it. He thinks back on the past three months of his life, thinks back on how quickly they've gone by. Techno breathes out, grinning uncontrollably. His life is his now, he controls all of it. He is completely in control of his life and everything he does, and he cannot believe that he's finally free. He cannot believe that he gets to spend his freedom with Dream, with his best friend. The things he could only dream of before are now coming true, and Techno still has a hard time believing that it's all real. 

Techno has a very difficult time believing that his life is real quite often. It feels like a dream, a good one, that he will eventually wake up from. Techno would rather die than wake up from a dream like this. His life is finally his own, and it's finally perfect. He could never ask for anything more than this, and he never will. He doesn't plan on testing the God's kindness, especially when he never deserved it in the first place. Techno smiles, running his fingers through his hair. It's gotten so much longer ever since he left the city of hope. Although he cannot complain - he prefers longer hair, he's noticed. 

"And so the great King left the sides of his citizens to go and stare at the sunrise," Techno rolls his eyes at the sudden sound of Dream's voice, but he smiles a few moments later. "Now, tell me, Technoblade, my dearest Prince. What ever would I do if you were to be kidnapped while I was sleeping oh so soundly?" 

"Tell them thank you, for rescuin' me from you," Techno snarks at him, feeling a little safer with his friend by his side. He'll pretend like he doesn't notice that, even though he absolutely does. "I was just enjoyin' my peaceful night out, and you have to come out here 'nd ruin it for me," he sighs, though he can't keep the smile off of his face. "Unbelievable. Do you even understand how loud you snore, my lovely commoner?" Techno asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Extremely loud. You woke me up." 

Dream has the good nature to look guilty, if only for half a second. "Well, don't act like you wouldn't have gotten up around this time anyways, my dearest Prince," Dream grins, and Techno hates that he's right. "Carl and Rocket must be getting pampered in their stables," he snorts, gesturing over to the stablehand that's already awake. "Would you throw away exploring if I were to get a job as a stablehand, Technoblade? Would you join me in my escapades?" 

"Escapades," Techno starts, "is not the right word." Although he's well aware that Dream knows that. Dream may not have had the tutoring that Techno had growing up, but he is not stupid. Dream is smart and clever and quick-witted, and he is all the things that Techno was told he should not be. The only thing Techno was supposed to be good at was listening to and taking orders, and he clearly did a terrible job at that. 

"I disagree entirely," Dream smiles, looking too cocky for this early in the morning. "I think that a stablehand is a perfectly risky job, filled with daring adventures and a constant threat of death always looming over you," he leans on the wall next to Techno, tilting his head up. "Do you ever think about the city of hope, Techno? Do you ever think of going back?" 

Techno frowns. "Where did this come from?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. "I've never thought about goin' back, no," he shakes his head, annoyance settling in his chest. Why would Dream ever think he would want to go back? Why would either of them want to go back? "Why? Have you?" He asks, his frown deepening. He would rather die than set foot in the city of hope again, he would rather be tormented until the ends of time than go back. He has nothing there for him, and neither does Dream. 

"No," Dream shakes his head. "No, I was just..wondering. I wanted to make sure that you didn't have any regrets," he sighs. "I don't. But I know I can be pushy a-"

"Dream, my lovely commoner," Techno smiles, rolling his eyes. The annoyance fades from his chest entirely. He understands now. "If I were to have any regrets, I would have told you three months ago, when we first left. I could have said no, and you would have stayed with me and supported my choice. And if you didn't want to leave, I'd.." Techno still would have left. It would have taken him a lot of time to work up the courage to leave, but he would have, anyways. "I'm not goin' to lie," he murmurs. "I would have left. But I would have tried to bring you with me." 

"I understand," Dream says, and Techno knows that he does. "I'm not sure how long I would've been able to stay," he admits. "I was getting restless. I was constantly on edge, and I didn't want to be there anymore. I'm glad you came with me, willingly," he grins. "I would have kidnapped you, my dearest Prince. Anything to keep you safe, Technoblade." 

Techno smiles, even if the words are mocking. They still hold true, and both of them are well aware of that. "I think we should head up north. You said that's where your village was. Maybe we can visit it." Dream smiles. 

"I don't think it's around anymore," he admits. "But maybe we can. Maybe we can."

* * *

His village is burnt to the ground, the ashes scattered throughout the wind. One house remains, and it's that of Dream's parents. Salt in the wound, rubbed in to burn. Dream is silent as they walk along the salted earth, his eyes closed. He navigates the village with ease, even if there are no remains. Techno trails behind him, keeping his footsteps silent, careful to not bump into his friend. He may not look it, but Techno is aware that Dream is furious. It was one thing to talk about his village being gone, and an entirely different thing to see it. "Your father," Dream says, suddenly. "He was the one who did this. No one else knew. He had to have done this."

"He never knew about you," Techno shakes his head. "If he did, it would make sense. But he didn't, he never found out. We kept it perfectly hidden, Dream. There's no way that he.." he closes his eyes, racking his mind for any possibility of Dream being noticed. Nothing strikes him, and Techno scuffs his foot along the ground. "Are there any sigils? If there are, we can find the mercenary group who did this and kill them, kill all of them." 

Dream is silent for another long minute. "This wasn't mercenaries," he murmurs, gently. "This is the work of a madman. And the only man mad enough to do this is the King," he snarls under his breath, his fists clenching. "I don't know how he caught us. We were so careful, we were.." Dream closes his eyes again, taking in a shuddery breath. "We're free of him," he whispers, almost to himself. "We are free. We are free of the King, we are free of your father, the madman who reigns in terror and blood. We are free."

"We are," Techno assures him. "We are free. Together, we are free. Do you remember what you said to me?" He tilts his head. "When we first escaped, when you first dyed my hair. Free people, you said, do what they want. Free people are allowed to choose what they do. They are allowed to make their days good ones, purely because they said that they would. Today, and every other day ahead of us, will be a good day. Because we said so." Dream goes still, slowly turning to face Techno. 

"And no one can tell us otherwise," he whispers, almost soft enough that Techno misses it. "No one can tell us otherwise. We are free. I am free from the city of hope, as are you," Dream breathes out. "Thank you. I shouldn't have come here, it was a bad idea." 

"No," Techno shakes his head. "It reminded us that," he smiles, "no matter what tries to stop us, we are still free. And, my lovely commoner, you must remember," Techno grins. "One day, we will be Kings together. One day, we will rule the world as Kings, side by side," Dream is quiet for a few moments, his chest rising and falling with a steady pace that Techno had never noticed before. "That's how it goes, right?" 

Dream grins back at him, his eyes softer now than they had been. "Two Kings, side by side. And they will rule the world together, and they will live forever, eternally ruling and governing. And so it will be true," he recites, although Techno has never heard the words before. "And so they will be Kings." 

"And so they will be Kings." 

* * *

They are not Kings, but rather Princes. 

Techno stares at the crown put in front of him, worry pulsing in his chest. He looks to the side, smiling at Dream. The masked face turns to look back at him, and even though Techno cannot see it, he knows Dream is smiling back at him. 

Almost ten months ago, Techno was discovered by a man, a King, named Phil. He governed over the northern kingdoms, and he opened his home up to Techno and Dream without a moment of hesitation. With Dream by his side, Techno had agreed, although he wished to be able to leave whenever he wanted if he felt trapped, and Phil said yes. Techno took him up on that promise thousands of times, disappearing into the middle of the night with Dream and not coming back to the castle until weeks later. And yet still, Phil did not trap them. He never made either one of them leave without the other, and for that, Techno was eternally grateful. 

And then one day, Techno called Phil "dad". He was mortified at first, having seen that Phil already had a son, the Crown Prince Wilbur, but Phil..he took it in stride. Techno is fairly certain that he saw the King shed a tear or two at the title, and all of the worry was lifted off of his shoulders. Dream never called Phil dad, having never gotten that close to him, but Techno could see the admiration in his eyes, he could hear the admiration in his voice whenever he spoke about the man. Techno stand straighter, directing his smile towards his father. 

They are being coronated.

Together. 

Everything they have ever done, it has been together. It will always be together, and Techno will never not be thankful for that.

"Technoblade of the Southern Capital," a voice calls out, sounding official. "And Dream of the village of Northwind. You have been legally adopted by Philza, King of the North, as he sons. Do you accept this title?" 

"Yes," Techno says, his voice wavering. "Yes, I accept the title." 

"As do I," Dream sounds less nervous, but Techno can still hear it in his voice. "I accept the title, as my dearest Prince has."

"My lovely commoner," Techno rolls his eyes. "It seems as if I'll have to find somethin' new to call you." 

Dream snorts, tossing his head to the side. "Never stop calling me your lovely commoner, my dearest Prince. For if you do, I will flee into the night and never return. I shall become a farmhand, a stableboy. You will never see of me ever again." Techno rolls his eyes again, grinning when Phil laughs at their joke, even if he has never known the context. 

"Of course, my lovely commoner," Techno puffs out his chest, feeling his hair hit his back. He never bothered to cut it once he left the city of hope. Dream was more than happy to continuously dye it for him, even if he complained about it constantly. "With this crown," Techno reaches out, picking up the metal. The centre stone is the colour of the grass, the colour of meadows and spring and hope. "I accept the title of Prince Technoblade of the North. I accept the title of Philza, King of the North's, son." He hands the crown to Phil, bowing down. He breathes in when his father takes it, holding his breath until-

The crown is slipped onto his head with ease. It does not feel like a weight, it does not feel like it is burdening him to wear it. With the crown on his head, it feels as if he is finally, truely, free. They are free, the both of them are free. After months of traveling, after an entire year of desperately trying to escape their pasts, they are free. Everything has finally settled into place, and they are free, they are _free_. Techno still can't believe it. He feels like he's going to wake up and it's all going to have been an unfortunate dream. 

Techno would rather die than let that happen.

"And I," Dream stars, his voice drowned out by the pounding in Techno's ears. "I accept the title of Prince Dream of the North. I accept the title of Philza, King of the North's, son." The stone in the centre of his crown is red. Red like blood, red like vengeance and revenge and love and friendship. Phil moves from Techno to Dream, and he watches as Dream's crown is placed upon his head, feeling nothing but joy and pride when his friend looks back up at him, a grin plastered across his face. His green charm hangs heavy around his neck, its weight a constant reminder of how he got here, of who he is with. Of who has always been by his side, no matter what. Dream's pink bauble is similarly hanging off his neck, glinting in the light that shines through the stained glass of the castle's chapel. 

"And so," Techno whispers, his eyes watering, "they are Kings." 

Dream looks at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "And so," he murmurs back, "and so they were Kings."


End file.
